


Bad Dating

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bad date, F/M, Fluff, Nick to the Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie has a bad date and Nick comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Bad Dating

Eleanor Bishop knew she was the smartest in her high school class and graduated with honors. Even her brothers didn’t believe how her brain worked; however, tonight, she felt stupid. Ellie had pulled away from a man whom she cared about so much so that now he was dating someone else. Ellie’s track record was horrible. Jake loved her until she wasn’t convenient anymore. Ellie thought Jake was the one who would be her forever person. Then he moved on without her. Qasim was wonderful a balm to a broken heart but didn’t repair it. 

Nick Torres was the glue suddenly was reforming her heart, with his constant poking and tormenting her. Nick’s steady faith and unwavering protection and his natural smile stirred up feelings Ellie hadn’t felt since Ryan Carson at the high school prom. As Ellie sat in a bar watching the others come and go, she waited for her date. Blake Thompson, someone who made her laugh. However, her brain set up red flags whenever he laughed. Ellie was trying to push Nick out of her heart. 

Blake showed up a tall man; he towered over Ellie, dark hair, light skin, utterly different than her type. Blake was a cop. Ellie laughed easily, and they liked the same things. Both grew up in Oklahoma. However, something about Blake made Ellie uneasy. 

“Hey Sweetheart,” Blake said, “How was your day?” Blake said as he kissed her forehead. Blake was always a gentleman. Blake ordered a scotch and a Beer. 

“My Day was normal,” Ellie responded, waiting for the bubble of happiness and warmth she frequently felt after being kissed and felt nothing. Except for cold. Blake downed both drinks and ordered two more. 

“I have a great idea.” Blake commented, “ We should travel to Oklahoma this weekend.”

Ellie glanced at her date and felt all the red flags come back. “Why?” She asked quietly and watched as Blake downed his drinks and ordered two more. Ellie sipped her water.

“Because there is a football game. Sooners and Cowboys. We could hit up our old haunts,” Blake said nonchalantly.

“I’m sorry. But I am slammed this weekend.” Ellie responded meekly.

“Doing what?” Blake accused. “What’s more important than me?” 

“My Boss needs help painting his boat; I had this on my calendar for months,” Ellie mentioned.

“Sweetheart. You have to cancel that. We are going to Oklahoma this weekend.” Blake said.

“Excuse me?” Ellie asked. Suddenly the red flags were alarm bell screeching.

“You need to cancel your plans this weekend,” Blake said again and gulped down his drinks. And reached over and grabbed her hand tightly.

“I can’t Blake, and I already said that I have plans,” Ellie stated again.

“I already bought the tickets. You will be coming with me.” Blake snapped as he again drank his drinks. He also tightened his grip on Ellie’s wrist. It was painfully tight, which caused Ellie to whimper. 

Ellie tried again to decline “I’ll pay you back for the tickets. But my weekend is booked” 

Suddenly Blake’s face changed, and something flashed in his eyes that made Ellie nervous. However, she didn’t have time time to analyze it because Blaze let go of her hand only to backhand her across the face. Ellie felt tears spring to her eyes as her cheek stung from the assault. And all the alarm bells were going off in her head. Again, she was too slow to react because Blake grabbed her upper arm and dragged her out of the bar.

“Blake, you are hurting me,” Ellie gasped as Blake dragged her along the sidewalk and then grabbed her other hand and handcuffed Ellie. Ellie tried to struggle and get free, but Blake was stronger and faster than her. 

“Come on, love; we are going to get ready for that trip,” Blake sneered. 

____________________________________________________________________________  
Unbeknownst to Ellie, the Bartender watched the exchange and texted his friend, hoping he could prevent an missing person case.

____________________________________________________________________________

Ellie being the pragmatic woman she was (although she was panicking), tried to reason with Blake.“I can clear my schedule; We can go away this weekend. Blake, the handcuffs are not necessary.”

Blake continued to drag Ellie down the street with one hand looking like he was an affectionate gentleman. Blake leaned close to Ellie’s ear and threatened, “If you make a scene, or shout, I will hurt you in more ways than you can count. You will come with me to Oklahoma, and you will be my pet.” 

Ellie felt fear and subduedly followed Blake, her brain trying to come up with an escape plan. 

“Excuse me, sir, but this is no way to treat a lady,” A person asked, and suddenly, Ellie knew everything would be fine. Nick Torres was standing in front of them, acting like a chameleon he was. 

“Move amigo,” Blake threatened as he tried to shove past Nick.

“Let the lady go!” Nick tried again.

“Buddy move,” Blake warned.

“I don’t think so. Federal Agent, you will let the lady go,” Nick threatened and pulled out his Sig. 

Gibbs came up behind Blake and shoved his gun into his neck. “I’d listen to him, Bubba.” 

Blake gulped and quickly uncuffed Ellie, who then, in turn, punched Blake hard in the jaw, which made his head swing turn promptly to the left, and he fell. Gibbs handcuffed him, and Ellie stood on the sidewalk, breathing deeply, staving off the panic of almost being abducted. 

Gibb took Blake to his car, and Nick pulled Ellie into a warm embrace. 

“Geez Elle, if you wanted my attention, you don’t have to date creeps,” Nick said with an uncomfortable laugh. Ellie wrapped her arm around his waist and breathed in his warmth, and it seemed to calm her rattled nerves.

“Thank You.” Ellie Whispered. “How did you know?” she pulled away far enough to look him in the eye.

Nick stared at Ellie’s green eyes and leaned in and kissed her. When they both came for air, He gently cupped her cheek and said, “The bartender is a friend of mine. He keeps me up to date if there looks like a dangerous situation.” 

Ellie realized that Nick probably saved other girls from similar situations like this one, which in turn caused her to hug him again, and before she could think about what she was doing, “I love you Nick” slipped from her lips.

Nick pulled back again and smiled that smirk he was known for and responded, “ I love you too, Ellie. Now let’s get you home and some ice on your hand.” Nick grasped her uninjured hand and smiled at her. 

Ellie didn’t know how to classify her and Nick, but she did know that there would be no more bad dates.


End file.
